Language Registry
= Last Edit: Sep 23, 2018 by Zil = The Short List Native Speaker Nations 6+ French (RP Name: Vaherian) Alune, Esdragon, Haaw, The Sossaan Lands, Viserys, Sassoon 5+ English (RP Name: Ruvenache) Alune, Community, Prussieland, United Nuclear Anarcharia, Sassoon 5+ German (RP Name: Rutenschalfen) Alune, Prussieland, Rasian Mainland (Imperial Region) only, Xelha, Zildari 6+ Russian (RP Name: Borzayan) Dowhlea (Zildarian State), Borzaya, Viserys, Inxin, Reverent Dusk, Peken 4+ Mongolian (''RP Name TBD)'' Inxin & Arabic influences, Khurdan mixed with Black Speech, Rasian Joseon, Rasian Mainland 3+ Chinese (''RP Name TBD)'' Rasian Joseon, Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) only, Esdragon only 3+ Hungarian (''RP Name TBD)'' Viserys, Borzaya, Dowhlea (Zildarian state) 2+ Spanish ('RP Name: Norvache')'' Alune, United States Federation '''The Full List' Confirmed Multinationals Akkadian (Semitic): Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) Chinese: Rasian Joseon, Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) only, Strala only, Esdragon only Finnish (Raen): Xelha, Ignus Gaelic (Paelic, or Cothú): Rasian Mainland (Estwend) = Britti, Zildari = Zil-Paelic, Reverent Dusk, Khefthra German (Rutenschalfen):Alune, Prussieland, Rasian Mainland (Imperial Region) only,United Arkadia, Xelha, Zildari, Regia Nautica Gothic (Germanic): Rasian Mainland (Imperial Region) Icelandic: Rasian Norwend, Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) Italian (Geldish): Alune, United Arkadia, Regia Nautica Manchu: Rasian Joseon, Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) Mayan: Rasian Mayapan, Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) Mongolian: Khurdan mixed with Black Speech, Rasian Joseon, Rasian Mainland, Inxin & Arabic influences Japanese (Nihongo): Community, Rasian Joseon Old Church Slavonic: Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) Old English (Anglo-Saxxon): Rasian Mainland (Estwend) Old Saxon (Germanic): Rasian Mainland (Estwend) Pictish: Rasian Mainland (Estwend), Zildari Prussielander (Fusion English): Prussieland Russian: Dowhlea (Zildari State), Borzaya, Artor (extinct pre-Borzayan state), Viserys, Reverent Dusk Spanish (Norvache): Alune, United Arkadia, United States Federation Turkic: Rasian Joseon, Inxin with Russian & Arabic influences Single Recorded Native Speaker Ainu: Rasian Joseon Ancient Egyptian: Helidara Aramaic: Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) Nabatean & Palmyrene remain Chimuan: Rasian Mayapan Chukotko-Kamchatkan: Rasian Joseon Coptic (Egyptian): Rasian Mainland (Imperial Region) Cornish: Rasian Mainland (Estwend) Cythannaeg (Brittonic): Suekiva secondary language; no relation to Norwendi/Estwendi Czech '''(Chyazeki; česjazyk):' Reverent Dusk Danish: ((Samerico, must confirm MC)) Ethiopic: Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) Fair Montane (faux-Gaelic): Inxin Faroese: Rasian Norwend Gwarung (Hanggul): Community Hellenic (Greek): Rasian Mainland (Sacred Archipelago & Kyrene Province) Hindi (Adhun Zoudhi): Grand Zoudhi Federation Hittite: Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) Katmi (Sami or Finnish/Estonian): Suekiva secondary language; no relation to XelhanKhoisan: Rasian Matupa Korean: Rasian Joseon Latin (Halyconian): Khurdan Malagasy: Rasian Matupa Manx: Rasian Mainland (Estwend) Mixtech: Rasian Mayapan Nahuatl: Rasian Mayapan New Discours (French flamboyant & simplified): Sonitusia Norwegian: ((Samerico, MC)) Old Norse: Rasian Norwend Panz: Inxin Phoenician: Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) Phrygian: Rasian Mainland (Imperial Province) Quechua: Rasian Mayapan '''Polish' (Siruldki; źrółdke): Reverent Dusk Ryukyuan: Rasian Joseon Samoan: Youttlesover Sumerian: All of Old Ras (including her provinces off-continent) Swedish (Suekivan): Suekiva, ((Samerico, MC)) Swahili (mainly lingua franca, but also includes many other Bantu dialects): Rasian Matupa Thai (Pasa): Kalashnikus Tupinambá: Rasian Mayapan Vandal (Germanic): Rasian Mainland (Imperial Region) Welsh: Rasian Mainland (Estwend) Westlandian (Fusion Dutch/Norwegian): Westlandia Whisdyen (faux-Breton): Inxin Xelhan(Fusion Finnish/Maori): Xelha Zapotec: Rasian Mayapan Category:Guide